


If You Say Goodbye Today, I'd Ask You To Be True

by whumptimebaby



Series: Turn Away [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But like mostly hurt with the tiniest bit of comfort right at the end, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Philza (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Past Character Death, Tubbo is in denial, can't really call it angst with a happy ending, so I'll call it angst with a hopeful ending, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumptimebaby/pseuds/whumptimebaby
Summary: CW: Mentioned Character Death, GriefThis is a follow up to The Hardest Part of This is Leaving You.Dream hangs up the call stunned. He calls Sapnap back, and tells him the news. Tubbo finds out about Tommy's death, and completely denies it happened. Wilbur tries to reach Tubbo before he can push everyone away.Loosely based off of Cancer by MCR.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Turn Away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060256
Comments: 20
Kudos: 202





	If You Say Goodbye Today, I'd Ask You To Be True

Dream sat in silence. Awful, suffocating silence. Silence that only reminded him of the awful ringing he’d heard through the discord call, the frantic shouting as people he couldn’t see demanded to see their son. He wished he’d hung up sooner. 

Patches was sleeping in his lap. He ran his hands in her fur and unclenched his jaw, taking in a gasp of air. As he lifted his hand to rejoin the VC with Sapnap, it shook. His whole arm shook. 

“You’re back,” Sapnap commented, his voice wary.  
He opened his mouth, willing for something to come out. Nothing did.  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Are you streaming?”  
“No.”  
“He’s gone.”

Like tearing down a dam, it all hit him at once. He was gone. Leaning back in his chair, he looked up at his ceiling and covered his eyes with his forearm. If he couldn’t see the world, he didn’t have to think about anything else.

“What?”  
“He’s gone.” Dream repeated.   
“Look, if this is some sick prank-”  
Dream’s voice wavered, “He’s gone Sapnap.”  
“But he was getting better-”  
“No he wasn’t,” he snapped, “he wasn’t.”

A sob pushed its way out of his mouth. He hated crying. The silence from Sapnap’s end of the phone made him hate it more. 

“I’m sorry,” he wiped his face with a sweater that was hung on the back of his chair.  
His response was barely audible, “Don’t apologize.”

\---

The first thing Tubbo did when he woke up was shower. Then he ate breakfast. Then he sat down in front of his computer and logged onto the SMP.

It was a normal morning. True to his routine. He had school later, but that was in an hour. 

A message popped up in chat.

Technoblade: Tubbo, can you VC?

He slid his headphones on, and replied.

Tubbo_: sure!

Techno was in a channel with Dream and Wilbur. He joined.

“Just-” Wilbur was saying.  
“Hi Tubbo,” Dream interrupted. He sounded exhausted.   
“Hello Dream.”

Technoblade left the call. That’s when the little paranoid voice in Tubbo’s head became a lot less little. Something was wrong. Anxiety built in his chest in the matter of a few seconds.

His heart pounded in his chest.  
 _Thump, thump._

“I wanted to tell you two, so it wouldn’t be a surprise,” Dream explained.  
Wilbur spoke, “Tell us what?” 

_Thump. Thump._

“Tommy passed away last night.”

No.

“He said,” he paused, “He said he didn’t want to leave you.”

It wasn’t true.

He left the call. It was time for school. Dream was wrong, and it was time for school. He slung his empty backpack over his shoulder, put his shoes on, and walked.

Rain pattered evenly on the ground. In his haste, he’d failed to notice it was raining, or that he’d left his homework on the counter, or that he’d put two different shoes on. It didn’t even cross his mind that he was walking in the wrong direction. It didn’t matter. 

He ended up in a park he didn’t recognize. The light rain had grown harsher and washed everyone else out. He sat in the muddy grass. The clouds kept him company as he opened snapchat. 

And there, in his rightful place at the top of his best friends list, was Tommy. 

He checked his snapmap. He hadn’t been active in 14 hours, well before he’d played Minecraft with Tubbo the night before. That being said, it didn’t mean anything. Tommy rarely went on snap, so it was far from unheard of. He scolded himself for losing faith. 

Discord notifications pinged aggressively, each one begging him to face what he’d heard.

Wilbursoot: Are you okay?

Dream: If you need to talk to someone, I’m here.

Technoblade: checking in. how are you doing?

Wilbursoot: I called your home phone, your mom said you left in a hurry. You can talk to me.

Philza: I just heard, I’m so sorry.

Wilbursoot: Your mom called the school, you’re not there. Where are you?

He silenced his phone. 

His mind drifted back to the night before. He’d been so quick to tell him to go. Why hadn’t Tommy told him? 

No. Tommy hadn’t told him because Dream lied. There was nothing to tell.   
Violent winds threw branches off the trees around him. He cradled himself, hoping that making himself smaller would make him less likely to be hit. He closed his eyes.

“Tubbo.”

He sat up quickly, looking for where the voice had come from.

“Tommy?”  
“I love you man,” Tommy’s voice echoed in the wind, “Don’t isolate yourself.”  
“But what am I supposed to do without you?”   
“You have them.”  
“They’re not you.” His fists became balls resting on his legs, and his head hung low. Water dripped from his hair. 

Another large gust of wind blew, knocking him over. He held his muddy hands in front of him.

“Tommy?” He called.   
The wind did not carry his reply.  
He choked, “Damn it.”

A car pulled up to the side of the road. Tubbo squinted, struggling to see who was getting out of it. His eyes had gone fuzzy. 

The person ran towards him, each step bringing them more into focus. 

A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. He inhaled.

“I’ve got you.” Wilbur whispered.

He exhaled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end! 
> 
> Like my plane crash fic, all it took to make me write a part 2 was two people asking me to LMAO, and just like that fic, this is where I'm leaving it off! As always, if you want to write a follow-up or anything, no need to ask! Just credit me for my writing, and I'm good! Let me know if you do, and I'll give it a read, a kudos, and a comment! 
> 
> You all are the best <3


End file.
